


You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

by chrobins



Series: SASO 2015 Fill Collection [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SASO 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by <a href="http://iwaizumis.dreamwidth.org/">iwaizumis</a>: "you can stand under my umbrella" —rihanna, umbrella</p>
<p>From SASO 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

Kuroo Tetsurou stands out under the overhang of the gym where he practices looking in dismay at the sky overhead. It’s dark, cloudy, and raining, and he is probably the only person in the entire country who didn’t watch the weather that morning and has no umbrella. Normally he would just brace himself and run all the way to the station, but he’s in the university now, on the university’s volleyball team, meaning he can’t just run out at night in the rain because he could catch a cold and he could lose his entire career off of this.  
  
So he looks around, hoping to snag an umbrella from the rack inside the lobby, but it’s empty. No luck there. Kuroo opens up his phone; the only person who lives remotely near him is Bokuto. He hesitates, but ends up calling the number anyway.  
  
 _Hello~ Is this the pizza man?_  
“No, idiot. It’s me. Where are you?”  
 _I’d like a large meat lover’s pizza with extra garlic please!_  
“Bokuto, stop it. Drop by the gym with my umbrella. I forgot it.”  
 _And an order of hot wings! The boneless kind!_  
  
Kuroo groans; he hears a lot of noise in the background...maybe a party? Bokuto sounds completely wasted so he hangs up and grumbles in dissatisfaction. Kuroo starts to think that maybe he’ll be lucky and won’t catch a cold, but the door to the gym opens and someone comes outside. With an umbrella. “Kuroo-san?” The voice is familiar and Kuroo recognizes the umbrella-holder as Sugawara Koushi. It was a really nostalgic moment as Kuroo thinks back to the match between Nekoma and Karasuno a few years back.  
  
“Suga-san?” Kuroo offers the other a smile. “What’re you doing here all by yourself?” He asks the setter. Sugawara smiles at the other, trying to hide the embarrassment.  
  
“I was...just practising.” Kuroo widens his eyes. “Nothing extraneous, really; I’m not cut out to be a professional athlete.” But Kuroo frowns because he knows Sugawara has the potential to be a great setter. But being benched for most of his senior year must have put a damper on his confidence. “I’m thinking that maybe I’m better suited for coaching.” Sugawara smiles like nothing in the world could ever go wrong. “How’s the team?”  
  
Kuroo’s brought out of his thoughts and he returns the smile, though it’s shaky. “We’re doing okay. We’ve made it past the second round of preliminaries, but Oikawa’s injured so we’re not doing our best.” Kuroo scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.   
  
“Is that so?” Sugawara bites his lip. Kuroo thinks that maybe, if Sugawara had tried out for the team, he’d probably be their relief setter. “Where are you headed?” Kuroo blinks. “You can’t possibly be thinking to run out into the rain, are you?” Sugawara narrows his eyes. “Do you know what could happen if you catch a cold?” Sugawara starts chiding him about staying healthy and making sure to eat properly and all kinds of advice a mother would give. There’s a kind of warm, fuzzy feeling Kuroo gets in his chest when the former setter talks.  
  
“All right, I’ll take care of myself better.” Kuroo offers to hold the umbrella since he’s taller and they walk out in the rain. Since the little black umbrella is small, their shoulders brush up against one another, and it’s comforting to know that Sugawara isn’t shying away from the touch. Kuroo smiles to himself. “I think you’re quite amazing, Suga-san.” The other male blinks and turns his head. “Your passion for volleyball is amazing, and I think you’re very skilled at being a setter.” Sugawara turns his head back to the ground.  
  
“You don’t have to be nice to me.” He says quietly. Kuroo frowns.  
  
“I’m not. I’m being honest.” Kuroo tries to get the other’s attention, but Sugawara keeps staring at the ground. “I think you’re amazing. Oikawa is skilled, but I think you’re just as skilled, and more level-headed than that beauty pageant queen.” Kuroo scoffs, maybe a little too negative towards Oikawa, but he respects him just enough. “If it’s being a player or being a coach, I think you’d be great at anything.”   
  
Kuroo stops just a few feet from the station, causing Suga to look up. And that’s when Kuroo takes a chance and leans down and kisses Sugawara. It’s a light kiss, nothing more than a warm brush of lips, but it’s enough to leave them both red in the cheeks. Sugawara can’t form any words and Kuroo’s already giving up the umbrella and running to the station to catch a train home.  
  
Sugawara stands in the middle of the rain, holding up his small, black umbrella. His cheeks are bright red as he runs his fingers over his lips. The taste of Kuroo still lingers on his lips and he wonders why in the hell he didn’t think to stop Kuroo and kiss him some more.


End file.
